The present application relates generally to the field of graphene sheets. One aspect of the present application more specifically relates to tailoring the buckling properties of graphene sheets by configuring the spatial distribution of defects in the graphene sheet. Another aspect of the present application more specifically relates to graphene nanomechanical resonators.
Nanotechnology is a rapidly developing field, which includes the development of nanostructures (e.g., nanotubes, fullerines, nanostrips, etc.) and nanomechanical systems (NEMS). The small scale of nanotechnology makes it an ideal match for electronics systems. For example, NEMS may be used in semiconductors, switches, and memory applications. Graphene is one material that is being used in a NEMS, and it may be desirable in certain applications to cause the graphene nanostructure to buckle. There is a need for an improved method of tailoring the buckling properties of graphene.
A resonator is an apparatus that exhibits resonance. That is, the resonator naturally oscillates with greater amplitude at some frequencies (i.e., resonant frequencies) than at others. The oscillations in a resonator may be electromagnetic or mechanical (e.g., acoustic). Resonators may be used to generate waves of specific frequencies or to filter signals (i.e., select specific frequencies from a signal) for electronics, ultrasonic acoustics, etc. Tunable resonators permit a single resonator to be used for multiple frequencies.